MY IMMORTAL
by xxNephthysxx
Summary: When someone from McKay's past turns up on a planet in Pegasus, he finds he has more suprises in store for him! ***** Currently being rewritten***** to be updated soon !
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: _This is my first ever fanfic so any reviews would be welcome! =]_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Stargate Atlantis or the characters, I'm just borrowing them a while - I promise to put them back when I'm finished!_

* * *

**MY IMMORTAL**

"Anything interesting McKay?"

"There's a large energy signature coming from that direction…mmm, interesting."

"What?"

"It's strong…consistent with a Zedpm power reading…worth checking out." He looked up and smiled. "Shall we?"

"There's a path leading that way, anyway." Ronon stated. "Fresh tracks, someone came through here not long ago."

"Maybe we should go meet the locals." John smirked and led his team down the worn path.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I can't wait." He bit out, following.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mother, look!"

"What is it, Phaedra?" She looked to where she was pointing. "Everyone, inside now!" She ordered.

Quietly and swiftly everyone did as they were told. Everyone dropped what they were doing and entered their homes, locking the doors.

They watched the four people walking towards their village from the safety of their homes.

"Mother?" Phaedra asked, looking at the man with a small box in his hands. "Is he the one from the photograph you gave me?"

Rayne looked through the window. "It can't be!"

"Is it him?" Phaedra asked again.

Rayne looked at the young woman. "Yes…it's him." She turned and looked out the window at the new people. "But don't get too excited, he

doesn't know about…" She heard the door open and close. "…you – Phaedra, no!"

But it was too late; Phaedra had already made it to them. "Dammit!" She cursed.

Phaedra wasn't an idiot, but now she had to tread carefully.

Meredith Rodney McKay was supposed to be on another _planet_, in another _galaxy_…not on her front doorstep.

How was she going to handle this?

More importantly, would he _recognise_ her?

Twenty-three years is a long time.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Only one way to find out.

tbc......

_A/N: mmm, I wonder who she is...._


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard and his team looked around the empty village.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

Rodney looked at his LSD. "Looks like they're hiding…they're inside the buildings."

They heard a noise behind them.

"…Phaedra, no!" They heard a woman call and turned sharply, raising their weapons.

The young woman that had been walking towards them had slowed and raised her hands.

"My name is Phaedra." She smiled. She stopped just before them and lowered her hands. "I am no threat."

John studied her carefully.

She was young, possibly in her early twenties and her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders to her waist.

Her dress flowed long to the ground, hiding her feet.

He lowered his gun and the others followed him.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard…this is my team, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex and Doctor Rodney McKay." He saw a small smile on her lips as he finished introducing them.

Phaedra turned as she heard the footsteps of the young dark-haired woman that was now walking towards them.

"This is Lady Rayne Vhar…this is-"

"I heard their names, Phaedra." She smiled softly at them, pushing her black hair behind her ear. "You have come through the Ancestral Circle?" She saw Rodney's head shoot up as he heard her voice. She could feel him staring at her. '_Please don't say anything, please'_. She thought.

"Yes…we wish to trade with you and your people-"

"-we do not trade with other worlds anymore, John Sheppard."

"Please call me John." He grinned.

"We have much to offer you and your people…if we could talk to your leader, perhaps we could come to some arrangement?" Teyla cut in. "Just a few moments of your time." She smiled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Wait here." She disappeared back into the house and closed the door.

"That went well." Ronon stated.

Phaedra smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry…we had bad experiences with people from other worlds asking for trade…Lady Vhar is only trying to be cautious."

"There's something familiar about her…I just can't put my finger on it." He started fiddling with the LSD again. "That power signature is stronger now." He started to turn holding the LSD. "That direction." He pointed away from the village. "What's that way?" He asked Phaedra.

"The Ancestral ruins…Lady Vhar has forbidden anyone from going there."

"She has, has she?" Rodney asked, trying to think where he had seen the dark-haired woman before.

"It is the reason we no longer trade…there was an accident that cost many people their lives."

"I am sorry." Teyla smiled.

Phaedra gave her a sad smile then looked to Rodney. "What is that?" She asked, innocently.

Rodney looked up at her, then back down to the LSD. "It's a device that helps me see life signs with a certain area."

"And 'energy signatures'?"

"Huh?"

"You asked about the ruins, saying there was an energy signature there."

"Erm…yes I did." Phaedra was waiting patiently for him to continue. "I can configure it to detect just about anything."

"May I see it?" She asked eagerly. "I won't damage it; I promise…I'll stand right by your side." She smiled.

He looked over to Sheppard, who just nodded.

"Just be careful, okay…I want it in perfect working order and I don't want to have to fix it, okay?"

"Okay." She beamed, holding out her hand.

"It's not going to do much anyway, 'cause you haven't –"He stopped as he handed it over to her and it stayed brightly lit. "She's got the gene!"

"What?"

"What is this 'gene'?" Phaedra asked, suddenly worried. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no…nothing like that!" Rodney exclaimed. "Do you have any technology here that responds when you touch it?"

"Some, but there is only myself and my mother that can use it."

"Your mother?" John asked.

"Yes…Lady Vhar has forbidden anyone to go to the ruins as this was the cause for the accident." She explained.

"My wife only has everyone's safety in mind." An old man stated as he walked towards them.

He was at least in his late fifties, possibly early sixties with short grey hair and hazel eyes.

"My name is Chancellor Jonah Vhar; I am the leader of this village and head of the council for the people of Ordan…who among you speak the same for your people?"

"That would be John Sheppard, Chancellor." Phaedra answered for them.

He smiled. "Well then, John Sheppard…it seems we have much to talk about."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rodney couldn't concentrate on the conversation between Sheppard and the old guy.

Most of it was boring anyway.

He envisioned Lady Vhar's face again, and then realisation struck.

_Rebekah._

That one word brought up so many memories that it almost felt like he was drowning in them.

She was the image of Rebekah.

But Rebekah had disappeared twenty-two years ago and Lady Vhar was clearly in her early twenties like Phaedra, but the resemblance was uncanny.

There was no way that this woman could remotely be Rebekah…it just couldn't be possible.

_Could it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** _So what are people thinking about it so far? Please leave me a review =]…pretty please? Anyway, here's Chapter Three…._

John had found out that Chancellor Vhar was a friendly, well-respected man within the community. He'd even given permission for Rodney and Ronon to visit the ruins with Phaedra. That had been almost an hour ago.

He'd since found out that they had quite a lot of Ancient technology, most of which only _two _people on the entire planet could activate and use.

Chancellor Vhar had agreed for the technology to be studied by a science team…much to Rodney's delight. In return, all he asked for was that all findings be shared between them equally.

"We are a proud people, Colonel Sheppard, but we know when an offer is advantageous to us – I will need to speak with the others but I feel confident that your proposal will be accepted." Jonah smiled. "Please make yourself at home within the village…I will contact you when a decision has been made."

"Thank you Councillor Vhar." John watched as Jonah disappeared into one of the nearby huts and tapped his earpiece. "How's it going Rodney?"

"_I've found what was causing the disturbance…it's an EM emitter – and it's powerful – just about…to…find out…how…_"

"McKay?" John heard McKay's voice fade away suddenly.

"_Still here…just about to find out how much power it has left_." John could hear Rodney's heavy breathing as he worked.

He heard him take a sudden intake of air. "_Oh My God! Sheppard! You won't believe this…there are _THREE_ ZedPM's powering the shield! _THREE!"

"Any idea on how old?"

"_I'd say they're almost brand new, won't know for sure until I bring a team back…Ronon says that it looks like someone's come through here recently and I'd have to agree_."

"You would?"

"_Yeah, the device is immaculate…no dirt, dust or anything! It was completely visible from the entrance to the ruins, while everything else is overgrown with some sort of plant. Phaedra hasn't said much since we've been here._"

"Okay…you and Ronon meet us in the village, looks like they'll trade."

"_Okay, see you in about fifteen minutes…McKay out._"

John looked around the village.

Something didn't feel right.

"Colonel Sheppard?" He turned to face the woman calling his name.

Lady Vhar had reappeared from the large house. "My husband has told me of your request…I wish to talk with you further."

"Your husband?" John's jaw dropped. _She was his wife? _The Councillor was at least in his sixties and she couldn't be any older than twenty-five.

"I'm older than I seem Colonel." She grinned, somehow knowing what he was thinking. "Now…tell me more about where you are from. Surely, you have such technology at home, judging by the 'Life Signs Detector' your Dr McKay has been carrying around."

"How do you know what it is?"

"I am aware of the technology the Ancestor's left us. You have more technology similar at home?"

John was beginning to feel mesmerized by her eyes.

They were eerily bright blue, something he didn't notice earlier.

"Yes…although you should speak to Dr McKay about it 'cos he knows more about it than I do." _Was that a wince on her face?_

"Ah, you are military? As are Mr Dex and Ms Emmagen?" John noticed how she'd changed the subject quickly.

"Yes…Ronon was military on Sateda before it was destroyed and Teyla is leader of her people, the Athosians."

"I would like to see your world, if I may?" She asked.

"Well, I'm gonna need to call home first and ask if it's okay…I'm not in charge of who gets to go to our planet."

"That is fine Colonel…I am ready to leave whenever you are."

_What was she thinking?_

She knew who they were, she'd seen another team on another world dressed similar to them, but that had been before news spread of the great city of Atlantis' demise.

She wanted to see Atlantis again but knew going there would cause a confrontation she'd rather avoid.

She was torn.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phaedra led the way back to the village.

Her mind was in turmoil.

How could her mother have not known that this day would come?

She held onto the old photograph in her pocket.

It was very old and some of the image had begun to fade.

Her mind was racing with so many questions that she didn't see the tree root sticking up out the ground.

She tripped and fell hard, pulling her hand still holding the photograph out of her pocket so she could try to break her fall.

Ronon caught her before she could hit the ground but she dropped the photograph.

She tried to grab it but Rodney was faster.

He looked at it with a frown. "What the-" He looked up, angry. "Where did you get this?" He turned the photograph so that Phaedra and Ronon could see it. "Tell me?"

"Is that-?" Ronon started, letting go of the young woman.

"It's me…when I was younger, how did you get this-" He growled, then he suddenly realised something. "Where's the other half of the photo?"

"It's with Lady Vhar…she has it at all times…she gave me that photo." Her voice trembled.

Still holding onto the photograph, he marched into the village where John was talking to Lady 'Vhar'.

"I knew you looked familiar! But you haven't changed!"

"Who?"

Lady Vhar winced. "Me."

"How can you know her? We've never been to this planet before!"

"I don't know her from here, Sheppard! But I knew her on Earth!"

"Earth? You've seen an alien woman from _another_ galaxy on Earth?"

"No…I married her."

Tbc….._=]_


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**: _Sorry I've been a bit late updating this chapter…thanks to '__RodneyisGodney__' for _

_leaving me some nice reviews. *Hugs* for you xx Anyway..onto Chapter Four ….._

"WHAT?" Sheppard and Ronon chorused.

John looked at Ronon, who'd suddenly become very interested in the revelation.

"Ronon, go find Teyla and stay with her."

The Satedan didn't argue, thankfully.

"Meredith…I can understand your anger but believe me this is not place to speak about us." She held up her hands to him, palms facing him. "For a start, Jonah is likely to hear and that could bring trouble for us all."

"I seriously doubt you know anything about what I'm feeling right now and I couldn't give a sh-"

"-Okay that's enough!" John cut in suddenly. "Okay, so let me get this straight…you were on Earth and met McKay and got _married_? What were you thinking?"

Rodney glared at him. '_What's that supposed to mean?_'

She looked around. "Walk with me." She pulled on Rodney's sleeve. "Colonel, wait here with Phaedra and the others…Phaedra, if Jonah asks I'm showing the scientist some technology." She pulled Rodney away from the others.

"Hey, we can't just split up like that!"

"I'm okay. Colonel." Allowing himself to be led away. _'It's not like I don't know her'_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Rebekah…stop!" He pulled himself out of her grasp.

Damn, he'd forgotten how strong she could be!

"Meredith…my name is Rayne."

"So what a name change and all in the past is forgotten?" He snapped.

"No! My name has never been Rebekah! I don't even know how I got to Earth!" She exclaimed. "I woke up, with no memory of who I was or where I was!"

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest.

'At least he's listening.' She sighed. "Someone found me and took me to a hospital, when no one came forward as my next of kin; the state gave me a new identity and sent me on my way."

"You're not telling me anything new Rebek-_Rayne_." She'd told him everything about her not long after they'd first started dating. He could remember the amount of times she had to return to hospital for her check-ups.

"No…I'm not and I don't think you're ready for it all, I wasn't."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

John clapped his hands together. "Well, I'm sure he'll be okay…but I'd love to be a fly on the wall around those two." John smiled as he looked at Phaedra. "Shall we?" He curved his arm enough for her to slip her own through.

"Yes…thank you." She smiled as they walked further into the village.

"So...can you tell me more about your people?" He asked.

"Well…I can tell you that they are a peaceful people but they can defend themselves if they have to…Jonah, I mean Chancellor Vhar is strict but a friendly man." She smiled. "I was fifteen when he allowed me to become a part of the community."

"You weren't born here?"

"No…I don't actually know where I was born…I travelled with my mother for a very long time before we finally settled here." She glanced at the Colonel. "So, tell me about your people…I'm sure it's more entertaining than my boring village."

"Actually…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What do you mean…'not ready for it'? You left me! I think I at least deserve a reason why!" He recognised where they were going. "Why are we going back to the device? I just came from there!"

"You want to learn new technology or berate me for leaving you twenty years ago?" She snarled. "And I know you can do both at the same time! Look…it's complicated, okay? But if I'd had a choice I'd still be on Earth, still be Rebekah and we'd still be together okay?"

They stood opposite each other for a long time, just staring at each other.

He could tell that she hadn't expected him to be here, but that she hadn't had a choice?

He didn't believe that for one minute! Everyone had a choice!

God, he was so angry that he wanted to hit _something_.

She just knew that he was never going to believe her.

All he could see was the fact that they'd been happy together and then suddenly she'd disappeared.

Even though he'd come from the Milky Way to her galaxy, she knew he wouldn't understand everything about her.

No one did.

Rodney exhaled deeply. "I want answers, but I'm not going to push for them…for the sake of the technology, I'm willing to allow you to take your time in telling me – but you have to know that I'm married again…and that will never change."

Rayne smiled. "Thank you…I will tell you eventually, it's just…"

"I know." He smiled. He moved slowly towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

She returned the hug, realising now how much she had missed him.

Whoever she was, she hoped his new wife knew how lucky she was.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

John met up with Teyla and Ronon in the village square.

"Where's McKay?" Ronon asked, frowning.

_Oh boy._ "Well, he's with his ex-_wife_."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"How is that possible?"

Phaedra excused herself from them and wandered in the direction of the Chancellor's home.

"But that doesn't explain why she had a photo of him…it was old." Ronon stated.

"I don't know…but I've got a feeling that we'll find out soon enough." He tapped his earpiece. "McKay…is everything okay?"

"_Everything's okay, Sheppard, we've…talked and we've come to an agreement…Rayne's going to show me the device Phaedra took us to then we'll be back – in about an hour_."

"Okay…keep in contact."

Rodney looked at the device. "So what is it?"

"It stops most technology from working…mainly Wraith technology but it does disturb other types as well. It doesn't stop them from coming here but they can't use their weapons."

"How'd you come across it?" Her head shot up and she kicked her leg up, hard.

Rodney flinched as he realised what she was doing, until he heard her foot collide with something behind him. He turned to see a Wraith falling to the ground. "What the-"

"Meredith!" She grabbed his wrist and led him out of the enclosure, where three Wraith were waiting.

"Sheppard! We got Wraith here!" He cried into his radio and he pulled out his firearm.

"_Same here! I've sent Ronon to you_." He heard gunshots over the radio._ Oh crap!_

"You are the one called Rayne?" The male Wraith demanded.

She held her chin up defiantly. "And if I am?"

The Wraith grinned. "You will come with us."

"I think I'll pass." And kicked out again.

She pulled Rodney's arm again as the Wraith fell back.

"Ronon's on his way!" He told her and she stopped.

"Go meet up with him." She pushed him. "He'll be here any minute…I can take care of myself." One Wraith had caught up and grabbed her shoulder.

She pulled its arm until it came crashing to the ground in front of her.

"No! I'm not goi-" He was cut short as a Wraith from behind back-handed him into the rocks nearby.

"Meredith!" She called out.

Then cold, hard rage took over.

_A/N: ooooo….._


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _Sorry it has taken me ages to write this chapter - had sooo much going on at home and i couldnt get this chapter to work but hopefully (*crosses fingers*) it's worked out now...=]_

* * *

Chapter 5

When Ronon reached them, Rayne was leaning over McKay.

He checked for any Wraith, but all he could see was dead bodies.

"What happened?" He asked, leaning down and feeling for his heartbeat.

He was relieved when he felt it was strong and steady.

"Wraith…attacked…hit his head…against the…" She patted the rocks. She sounded so out of breath that she couldn't speak in complete sentences.

Ronon looked around at the bodies, and then he looked at Rayne.

She was bruised and bleeding and her dress was now torn. He saw she was clutching her chest.

"Let me see."

"I'm okay…Meredith needs help."

"So do you."

"I'll be fine." She stood, still holding onto her chest.

He pulled her arm away and saw red. He looked at her chest and saw more blood.

"It fed on you?" He demanded but before she could answer her eyes rolled back in her head and she went completely limp. He lowered her to the ground and checked her heartbeat.

It was very fast, but strong.

Ronon heard footsteps running towards him but when he turned he saw the rest of his team.

"What happened?" John asked.

He quickly explained what happened to them both.

"Teyla…you and Ronon run to the 'gate and let them know what's happened…have them send a 'jumper."

They nodded and quickly left.

John shook his head as he looked at the former couple. "I knew I should have sent someone with you." He whispered to himself.

It took fifteen minutes for the 'jumper to arrive and as both Rayne and Rodney were being loaded into the back he turned to see Chancellor Vhar watching.

"Where are you taking my wife?" He asked.

"She's badly injured, Chancellor…we are taking her to our world where our doctors will heal her." Teyla assured him.

"You can come with us if you'd like?" John added, but the Chancellor shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I cannot…but Phaedra could go in my place."

"No!" She ran past them to the 'jumper, where Ronon caught her. "Let me go!" She struggled against him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Phaedra!" The Chancellor's voice boomed.

The young woman stilled instantly.

"Go with them. Let me know what is happening."

"Yes, Chancellor." She replied quietly.

Chancellor Vhar turned and walked away.

"Come on, let's go." John guided Phaedra onto the 'jumper and within minutes they were back on Atlantis.

The medical team were already waiting in the 'jumper bay and within seconds, both Rayne and Rodney were loaded up on a gurney each and whisked away to the infirmary.

"Colonel? What happened?" John turned to see Woolsey standing there.

"Wraith attack…but it was weird. They weren't there to feed."

Woolsey frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They took no notice of the villagers-"

"-they were looking for someone." Ronon interrupted. "And I think it was Rayne."

"Figures." All three turned to face Phaedra, arms folded and chin held high. "We haven't been attacked by the Wraith in long time and we certainly haven't had anyone from another world for even longer! So, it makes perfect sense to blame my _mother_ when the Wraith attacked after you come to our world."

"You're blaming us?"

"Colonel…" Woolsey warned.

"Sorry…Mr Woolsey this is Phaedra and Phaedra this is our leader Richard Woolsey."

Phaedra smiled briefly and held out her hand to his. "If only it were under better circumstances…Lady Vhar is my mother, Mr Woolsey and I have a duty to her husband-"

"-certainly…of course we will allow you to contact your father-"

"-he's her husband but not my father, sir." She corrected.

"My apologise…if you'd like I could walk you to the infirmary and we can check on everyone." He smiled.

"Thank you." She glared at John and Ronon as she passed them, then disappeared from the jumper with Woolsey.

"Great." John growled.

Ronon shrugged and walked away, heading to the infirmary.

'_Yeah…perfect_…' He gathered his gear and made his way after everyone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rodney knew where he was before he even opened his eyes.

He recognised the smell immediately.

More than that, he recognised the voices.

He was back on Atlantis in the infirmary.

"Hey, come on sleepy head…time to wake up!"

"Leave me alone." His voice was thick with tiredness and pain.

"See I knew you were awake!" John smiled. "I'll get Jennifer."

"No need, Colonel…I'm right here." She said from behind him. "Rodney? You awake properly this time?"

"Unfortunately…what happened?"

"A Wraith thought you wanted to get up-close and personal with a rock…you hit your head pretty badly."

"You've been out for almost a day…if it had been much longer I'd have started to really worry." She smiled.

"Where's Rayne?" He didn't miss the look between Jennifer and John. "What?"

"Rayne's okay so don't worry about that…a Wraith had fed on her but it died instantly before any life was taken."

"She has Michael's retrovirus? How?"

Jennifer shook her head. "It's not the retrovirus Rodney…she has some sort of immunity against Wraith, I'll bet that Phaedra has it too, but we're still trying to figure out what it is."

"Where is she?" He asked as he looked around.

"We had to put her in Isolation Room One…she woke up not long after we got back and she was kicking up a fuss, she injured one of my staff that were trying to help her, so I had to restrain her."

"I want to see her."

Jennifer frowned. "She's sleeping for now, I sedated her enough to keep her out for a while…you, however, need to rest…you've got a concussion. How's the pain?"

"Yeah, don't I know it...it's bearable." He lied.

"Rest, then we'll see." He watched as she returned to her office.

"You haven't told her then?" Rodney asked John.

John looked guilty. "I thought it was something you'd like to do…or would you-"

"-no! Thanks…I'll…I'll tell her."

John grinned as he began to walk away from the bed. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, yeah." He closed his eyes and sleep pulled at him once more.

His dreams were full of _Rebekah_.

He remembered her voice, her smile, her touch.

But he especially remembered her eyes.

Unnaturally pale blue; her eyes were the first thing he noticed when they first met.

They were mesmerising at best and so beautiful at their worst…not that he every thought like that about him.

Twenty-two years of trying to forget her and now she's here…she really _here_.

Damn.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Phaedra sitting in the chair next to his bed.

Her head was lowered and she was mumbling something he couldn't make out.

From this point she looked a lot like her mother. "Hey." He whispered.

"Doctor McKay!" She startled, she didn't expect him to be awake this soon. "Shall I call the healer?"

"Please…I've got a headache that's threatening to rip my head apart."

He closed his eyes against the pain as Phaedra went to Jennifer.

"Rodney?"

"Jennifer…please…my head hurts." He whimpered.

"Okay, I'll get you something." She disappeared for a few seconds then came back with a syringe. "This should also knock you out for the night, its getting late." She smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered. He looked to the left side of the bed, where Phaedra still sat. "Why…you here?" He croaked.

"Keeping you company."

"I was asleep."

"And?"

Jennifer smiled. "You need to get some rest too Phaedra…I'll have someone take you to your quarters." She signalled to Phaedra's escorts.

"Sleep well Doctor McKay, Doctor Keller." And then she was gone.

"She's a sweet kid."

"Yeah…swe…" But his eyes were rolling shut already.

"Sleep well Rodney." She gave a light kiss on his forehead, away from his injury.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Doctor Keller…I have the results on Miss Rayne's blood-work…you're not going to believe it."

"What?" She took the data-pad and read the contents. "This came from Rayne? You've run the test twice?"

"I actually did it three times…just to be sure."

Jennifer tapped her radio. "Mr Woolsey…I'm sorry about calling so late but I thought you'd like to know…we've found _nanites_ in Rayne's blood-work."

TBC…_yikes...nanites..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Within minutes of Jennifer's announcement, Colonel Sheppard and Richard Woolsey were standing in the infirmary.

"Doctor Keller." Woolsey greeted.

Sheppard nodded. "Doc…I thought you said she was clean?"

"She was…for some reason the scanner can't pick them up. It's like they're not even there."

"So how did you find them?" Woolsey asked.

"It was from the blood tests…apparently one minute nothing was there then suddenly they began appearing from nowhere."

"Is that even possible?" Sheppard asked. "More importantly, are we in any danger here?"

Jennifer sighed. "I don't know…but if she can make them invisible somehow, it makes you think what else she's hiding."

"How's Rodney doing?" Sheppard looking over to his sleeping friend.

"He's doing great…I'm releasing him in the morning but he'll be suffering from headaches for a couple of days yet."

"Get Doctor Zelenka looking at the nanites we've got...I want to know everything he finds."

"There is one more thing…McKay…knows Rayne."

"What do you mean?" Woolsey frowned.

"He knew her on Earth…twenty-something years ago."

"Really?" Alarms went off in Jennifer's head. The few times Rodney had been awake, he'd been asking about Rayne.

"All I know is that he's got some sort of past with her…he hasn't really told me much." He didn't want to bring up the fact that he knew they were married once – he'd let Rodney tell them that.

"Let me know when Doctor McKay wakes up…and a couple of marines to Rayne isolation room."

John nodded in agreement. "Already done that before I got here."

"Let me know when she's awake." He turned and walked out of the infirmary, leaving John and Jennifer.

"How well does he know her?"

"I don't know, but he's pretty angry with her from what I could see." From the look on her face, John could tell that Rodney was going to get some serious questions in the morning. "Anyway, let me know when he wakes up."

Before she could ask anything else, he turned on his heel and left the infirmary as fast as possible.

'_I'm such a coward'_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rodney woke the next morning to find Jennifer sitting next to his bed.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Morning…how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus…how long you been there?"

She shrugged. She didn't really know, but judging by the way she was now aching it was probably hours.

He looked around the infirmary. "Where's Rebekah?"

"Rebekah?"

She watched as he scrunched his face up and run his palm across his eyes. "Rayne…I mean Rayne." Her heart dropped like a stone.

He was asking about _her_ again.

And John had hinted that there was history between them.

"Rayne's in the isolation room, under guard." She saw him open his mouth and continued. "-she's got nanites in her blood, Rodney."

"Nanites? How? Why?" He struggled to sit up but Jennifer eased him back down.

"Rodney…Colonel Sheppard said that you two knew each other from before…"

"-he did?" He sounded shocked. "Well, he's right…I erm…I knew her on Earth, around twenty-two years ago. We were…_wewerekindoftogether_."He rushed out.

"What? Together? Like, boyfriend-girlfriend together?" Jennifer could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, although she didn't know why.

"At first…then…then-"

"Rodney just tell me." Jennifer ground out.

"…we were married."

To say Jennifer was shocked was an understatement.

Why hadn't he said anything before?

Didn't he trust her enough?

"Why didn't you tell me you were married before?"

"It was a long time ago!" He exclaimed, suddenly needing to defend himself. "All I wanted to do was forget! It's not going to affect us!"

Jennifer looked away.

She didn't mean to jump down his throat as soon as he woke up, but she _needed_ to know.

Now, though, she wasn't so sure she _wanted_ to know.

"I'm sorry…look I'm releasing you later so just get some rest until then." She got up to leave but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"What do you mean Rebe-_Rayne _has nanites?"

"When I put her under the scanner, it didn't register anything…until we tested her blood, one by one, they started to appear out of nowhere – Doctor Zelenka's working on it." He watched as she left his bedside and entered her office.

Rodney closed his eyes.

He needed time to think.

His ex-wife had disappeared years ago, without a trace and without taking any of her belongings, but she was alive and well living on a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy. Now he had to add to the fact that she has nanites and probably always did.

But nothing explained why she still looked exactly the same as when he last saw her.

_She hadn't aged at all._

Now Jennifer was getting upset about Rebe-_Rayne_.

Why did his life get more and more complicated every day?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes, Woolsey and Sheppard was standing next to his bed.

"Doing a lot of sleeping ain't ya McKay?" John teased.

"So would you if you had your head smacked on a rock by a Wraith." He began to sit up.

"How do you know Rayne Vhar, Doctor McKay?" Woolsey asked, getting straight to the point.

He sighed. "We were married."

He sees Woolsey's eyebrows shoot up. "Married? For how long?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please."

Woolsey nodded. "Okay, not right now but you will have to talk about it soon."

"Rayne's in isola-"

"-isolation room one under guard…I know, Jennifer told me. _Nanites_ though?"

"Yeah, apparently according to her they're her immune-system and no danger to anyone."

Rodney frowned. "But you don't trust what she says and want me to take a look…can I see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea at the minute, buddy."

"Why?"

"Actually, I don't see why not…she's not talking anymore and demanding to see Doctor McKay."

"I can get her to talk…I need to talk to her." He was practically begging.

Well, maybe not _begging_.

"Alright…but you don't go in alone." John warned.

Just then, Radek came in with a laptop. "Am I interrupting? I've come across a data file but the encryption is like nothing I've seen before…I was wondering if you would take a look, Rodney." He handed the laptop over to Rodney.

"Huh."

"I been working on it for hours now and I cannot understand it…is encrypted much more than even Janus' research."

"Whatever it is, someone didn't want anyone to see it." Rodney typed furiously for a few seconds. "It's asking for a password…or some sort of code."

Radek pushed his glasses back. "I've tried everything I can think of."

"And this is tied in with the nanites?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

John narrowed his eyes at the look on Rodney's face. "What?"

"I've just remembered…Rebek-Rayne has a tattoo that runs along her spine."

"And?"

"Now that I think about it, it looked really familiar…like Ancient text."

Woolsey shook his head. "She refused to co-operate and sedating her gets us nowhere, she won't allow anyone near her."

"Then let me talk to her."

Woolsey looked to John then back at Rodney. "You trust her?"

"Just let me talk to her, please."

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N: **_I couldnt get this chapter to work, tried changing and adding but in the end this is the best i could do...but dont worry, the ride's gonna get a bit bumpy very soon...=]_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had taken almost ten minutes to convince Jennifer to release Rodney.

It had taken seconds for him to make it to the isolation room where Rayne was being held.

Three guards stood watch as Rodney and Rayne talked – well – if you could call it talking.

Rodney's talking had turned into a shouting match.

For every insult Rodney had given her, Rayne had one better.

John had to bite on his lip to stop himself laughing out loud as he and Woolsey watched from above.

"What makes you think that I care what you people think about me? Yeah, so I have nanites, doesn't mean I'm gonna kill everyone!"

"We don't know what you're capable of! Look, all I'm asking is that you tell us where you got your nanites from and how they work-"

"And I'm trying to tell you that **I DON'T KNOW**! For a man that claims to be the world's smartest man you are so dumb when it comes to understanding the English language!" She bellowed. "Listen carefully so you actually understand me this time – **I. DON'T. KNOW!**"

John looked over to Woolsey. "It makes you wonder what their marriage was like." He chuckled.

"You told Doctor Keller that the nanites are your immune system and that you need them, how do you know this if you don't know where they came from?"

"I don't know! Believe me I would tell you if I knew! All I know is that they're there and I have no idea how they got there or why!" She folded her arms and turned away from him. "I don't know why I'm even bothering; you've never really believed anything I've ever said!" She said sadly.

"What?" Rodney squeaked. "I've always believed you!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

Woolsey cocked his head to the side as the argument continued. "Do you think we should break it up?"

"Nah, I think he actually needs this." John smirked.

"What do you mean? I've _always_ listened to you!"

Rayne mouth dropped open. "Do I need to remind you of our wedding day?"

"Why do you _always_ bring that up?" He whined. "Every argument always ends with the fact that I forgot one tiny thing!"

"ONE _TINY_ THING? You never turned up! I didn't see you again for three days! **THREE **days, Meredith!" She growled.

"Don't call me that, please…I go by Rodney now." He grumbled.

"Oh, '_so what a name change and all in the past is forgotten_'?" Quoting Rodney's own words she leaned heavily on the bed.

"I think we've got a little off-track here…"

"Mr Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard…I have some news about the nanites." Radek looked to where Rodney was desperately trying to change the subject. "He's still in there? Anyway, I can confirm that the nanites are only designed to be used as an immune system…she cannot infect anyone else with them as they can only work within her body."

John frowned. "So they were made specifically for her?"

Radek shrugged. "That I do not know…we tried introducing live tissue to them but they didn't react…no, they are her immune system as much as antibodies are ours." He handed Richard Woolsey his data-pad.

"You're certain of this?"

"Yes." Radek confirmed.

Woolsey looked over to John. "She can be released but still have a guard with her at all times, I just want to be sure." Radek followed Woolsey out of the room, leaving John alone.

"Rayne?" He called over the mic. Both Rodney and Rayne looked up shocked, as though they'd forgotten he was there. "How would you like to get out of there?"

"Oh, please!" She begged.

"Rodney, can I have a word please?" John said with a smile.

Rodney closed his eyes and groaned. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

John chuckled as he made his way to the isolation room's main door.

"What?" Rodney asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Zelenka's confirmed that the nanites are her immune system only and Woolsey's given permission for her to be released from here."

"See, I **told** you!" Rayne squawked from behind them.

"He's finished already? It's only been…" Raising his arm he looked at his watch. "THREE hours? We've been in here for three hours?"

"Felt more like ten to me!"

"Will you shut up!" He snapped, turning round.

Rayne folded her arms slowly and raised her eyebrows. "Is that anyway to talk to your ex-wife?" She stepped closer.

"Okay kids, time to break it up…Rodney, I expect Jennifer's waiting for you to take her to lunch so you ought to-"

"I'm going, I'm going." Rodney turned and walked away from them, not even looking back.

"Thank you."

"You two always been like that?" John asked.

Rayne smiled faintly. "Not at first…can get some clothes? I don't think I'm supposed to be walking round in these." She pointed down to the scrubs she was wearing.

"Let's take you to the infirmary first then we'll see what we can do…Phaedra's gone back to your world for some…things…shall we?"

"Yes, sir!" She mock saluted and followed him into the main part of the infirmary.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later, Rayne had been given a change of clothes donated by various people until Phaedra returned from Ordan and was eating alone in the mess, her guard standing close by.

Both she and Phaedra had been assigned temporary quarters as long as they needed for the negotiation.

Rayne hadn't been surprised when it was Radek that had turned up at the first meeting instead of Rodney.

Not that she could blame him.

No matter what Rodney might do or say now, it couldn't compensate for what happened all those years ago.

Not that it had been her _choice_ to leave in the first place.

"Penny fer yer thoughts?"

She looked up to where the voice came from. "I'm sorry?" She'd almost forgotten where she was.

"I don't mean t'intrude but yer looking lonely…would ye mind if I joined ye?" Carson asked.

Rayne smiled at the dark-haired man. "Please…my name is Rayne Vhar."

"Carson Beckett…it's a pleasure meeting you." He sat down with his tray. "So…yer t'lass that's got our Rodney all riled up."

She leaned forward. "Does everyone know?"

"Some…not many though." He smiled. "So how yer finding Atlantis then?"

"Beautiful…it's hard to imagine that it's lasted this long in perfect condition."

"Aye, we've had our mishaps though…people have died fer this city…and its people."

"Life's like that though Carson, when it's your time there's nothing you can do about it."

Carson chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…just remembered something funny."

"When I was younger I always wanted to be surrounded by a city such as Atlantis, but actually being here…it's not what I imagined."

Carson smiled. "Aye, that's life."

Rayne returned the smile.

They continued talking for almost an hour, until John turned up to whisk Rayne away.

"It was a pleasure talking with you Carson…maybe we can do it again?"

"Sure…I'd like that."

She gave a small wave and left the table.

Perhaps she _could_ call Atlantis home after all.

TBC…_so what are people thinking so far? Please no flames! literally or figuratively, i'm doing my best =]'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rodney watched as Rayne spoke to Carson in the mess.

"I still don't see why she's still here!"

"She is here for the trade of the technology of her world." Teyla informed him.

"You know…the one you were all excited about." John smirked.

"I was…I mean, I am…but can't someone else represent that world? Why of all the people in two galaxies did it have to be my _ex-wife_?" He exclaimed.

Teyla frowned. "Is it really so bad to see her again? Surely you have missed her over the last twenty years?"

"Like a hole in the head." She raised an eyebrow and he deflated. "Okay, okay…fine, I missed her! But what's that going to change? Nothing! She left me!"

John looked over to Rayne.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her was definitely _off_.

Of course that could just be Rodney's rants about why he can't even stay in the same room as her, but he didn't think that was the case.

"_Colonel Sheppard? Mr Woolsey wanted me to inform you that Phaedra has returned from Ordan and would like you to bring Rayne to his office as soon as possible."_

John tapped his radio. "Thanks, let him know I'm on my way." He sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll see you guys later." He smiled as he left the table.

Rayne was listening carefully to what Carson was saying and laughing.

It was the first time since she'd got to Atlantis that he'd heard her laugh.

"Colonel Sheppard!" She grinned. "Carson has been telling me some interesting things about Atlantis; would you like to join us?"

He nodded to Carson. "Hi Carson…erm…Mr Woolsey sent me, Phaedra's back and he wants to see you."

Her smile faded almost immediately. "Oh…yes of course." She started to gather up her tray.

"No, its okay…I'll handle it."

"Thank you…It was a pleasure talking with you Carson…maybe we can do it again?"

"Sure…I'd like that." He smiled as she gave him a small wave as she left with John.

"I see you're making friends."

She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled weakly. "On Ordan, I don't have many friends…I don't actually socialise that much, my main job is to keep up with the maintenance of the shield and various other artefacts, even Jonah keeps away from me these days."

"Sounds lonely."

"It can be…but I'm used to it."

They entered the transporter and John hit the screen closest to the gate-room.

Phaedra watched as her mother followed closely by John Sheppard entered Mr Woolsey's office.

Something was wrong but she couldn't tell what it was.

Rayne had told her that these people had compassion for life, protected it above all else, yet locked her up because she was different.

She knew about her mother's nanites all her life and knew of no reason for them to be feared.

But people always feared that what was different…and Phaedra knew this all too well.

She just hoped that her mother wasn't blindsided by her previous relationship with Doctor McKay.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Woolsey had requested that the trading began immediately and that the devices found on Ordan be tested before being brought to Atlantis.

Rayne insisted that she would be the one to oversee the use of the devices as long as they were in the city and Woolsey had agreed on the condition that she and Doctor McKay kept a fair distance from each other and could only communicate through Doctor Zelenka.

Once all matters of the trade had been discussed and sorted, the two left Woolsey alone in his office.

The coming weeks saw a massive increase in technology entering the city.

Even Rodney McKay couldn't believe the actual amount of artefacts that were just lying around Ordan, but the one thing he wanted to get his hands on was forbidden by Rayne.

The shield that she had shown him was off-bounds to anyone and Rayne wouldn't even allow him to even look at it since the first time when the Wraith attacked them.

He even tried to get John to charm her into letting him see it with no luck.

She offered all the notes she made about the device but she believed it to be so crucial to the planet that she refused to allow it to be turned off and be studied by a science team, even for an hour.

That led to both Rayne and Rodney being involved in a _heated debate_ about the tech trade.

Both had argued about it until they were both heard through most of the labs and terrified most of the scientists that had tried to intervene. Doctor Zelenka had had to call security just to separate them.

That had put another barrier between the formerly-married couple. Neither were allowed to be in the same place at the same time without permission in order to prevent another argument between them. Most of the time saw Rayne walking into a room and Rodney being _removed_.

To Rodney though, the worst part of Rayne being in the city was that both she and Phaedra had become good friends with his teammates.

Phaedra had taken a liking to Teyla and her son, often spending a lot of time with them throughout the day. She also began to like Ronon after seeing him sparring one day and had asked if he could teach her.

But it was John who Rayne had taken to. She liked Ronon and Teyla too, but she was barely away from John for too long.

Rodney felt as though she was trying to take away all his friends, starting with those closest to him.

_His own team_.


End file.
